Rememebering The Phoenix
by WolfDeck
Summary: The day started out normal. A friendly duel. Friends talking to him. Then He lost to Aster. He was sent inside his own psyche. What will happen when he makes the wrong choice? What is this all powerful card.
1. A Friendly Duel and a Hard Decision

It was just another day at Duel Academy. Jaden was looking at the card in his locket. The dark lord: dark phoenīx. _I wonder why I was given this by my dad._ Hmmm Sooooooo Bored. Nothing to do. " Hey Jaden." I hear syrus call me. I look up to see the poor kid panting and trying to catch his breath.

" What's up Sy?" I ask smiling. He points to the duel arena. I smile and nod and jet towards said area. I Bumped into my crush Alexis. "Hey lex whats up." I ask. She smiles at me and hugs me.

" You got a duel today big guy." She replies. I smile and run into the arena. Notice Aster and he waves at me.

" Hey Jaden, you up for a fight?" He asks. I smile and nod. He activates his disk and I activate mine.

Jaden: 4000_Aster: 4000

"You first." He says. I smile and nod.

I made these decks and cards up

Bold are moves.

**I draw.**_Alright I have Alexandrite striker, Crystal Cat, Heliodor wolf, Gem Trap Striker (Equip spell), Apatite Avenger, and Gem sword (equip spell). Arrival of the gems. _**All right I summon Gem Hero Apatite Avenger (ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Stars 4) Effect: When a gem is destroyed this monster automatically destroys that monster. Now I activate Gem Sword and equip it to Apatite Avenger. Its effect gives him 500 more attack and allows me to summon a monster with 1500 or less attack. Now I summon Gem Hero King Hessonite (Atk:1450 Def:1500 Star 4) Effect: summon another gem hero. So come on out Gem Hero Crystal Cat ( Atk:500 Def:100 stars 1) effect: you get a gem token each turn this card is on the field. I set 2 cards facedown.**

Jaden: 4000 Aster: 4000

**Alright my turn I summon Destiny Hero Legacy of the king ( Attack 1800 Def:2400 stars 4) Effect: You can summon another Legacy destiny hero if this card successfully destroys the opponents monster and if it does it can't be destroyed by effect during the turn it destroyed. Now I destroy your crystal cat. **" Now that he's gone My avenger's effect activate's and now your king goes bye bye." I say. **Not so fast My king can't be destroyed. Now his first effect activates giving me the Destiny Hero: Legacy of the Prince Normal monster ( atk:1300 def:1500 stars 4) And now I set two face-downs**

Jaden:3000 Aster:4000

**My go. First I activate my two face downs. First my Arrival of gems (spell). I get a new Gem Hero. Gem Hero Mysterious Kyanite (Atk: 1700 Def: 600 stars 3) Effect: Special Summon a Gem Hero from the grave after Sending 3 gems from your deck. I send three Gem heros and summon a new one. Now I Special Summon Gem Hero Onyx Knight ( Atk: 800 Def:300 stars 1) effect: You can Special summon one monster from the grave with 500 attack or less. I Choose My Crystal Cat to summon . Now I summon Gem Hero Alexandrite Striker ( atk: 1900 def:600) effect: He gets a little friend each turn. So come on out Gem Hero Jasper ( Atk: 1000 def:500) Normal Monster. I now activate gem fusion so I fuse KIng Hessonite, Crystal Cat, Onyx Knight, Mysterious Kyanite, and Jasper to summon the legendary Aquamarine Dragon knight (atk: 3500 def:4000) effect: Revive a spell. Now I attack your Prince. **" Not so fast. I activate Destiny detructio...

**Now I activate my Gem trap Destroyer. Now finish your attack my knight. **

Jaden:3000 Aster:1800

**Now its my turn. I activate legacy castle in which my king flees to to stop from damage from being done. I set 2 cards and call it quits.**

Jaden: 3000 Aster:1800

**My go again. I sacrifice Alexandrite Striker to summon Gem Hero Agate Solider ( Atk:2000 Def:1450) Effect: Bring back a fusion material monster. I now attack you** "My spell activates preventing our monsters from battle.** I end.**

Jaden: 3000 Aster: 1800

**This is getting fun. Alright I summon Destiny hero Pharaoh of the Damned (Atk:? Def:?) Effect gets 500 atk and def from the monsters in the grave. Altogether its 4000. Now destroy his Agate solider. Now he gets five hundred more. I end.**

Jaden: 1000 Aster: 1800.

**I set three cards face down and end. **

**Alright now I summon Pharaoh's spell jammer. It stops all spells. So now my Pharaoh attack aquamarine knight.**

Jaden:0000 Aster:1800

"Good game Jaden." Aster says smiling. I smile weakly and before I respond I black out. I reawaken to find a area that has been darkened and I walk down through that corridor. 'Why is this darkness so comforting and why do I feel like it will protect me from something that is going to happen.' I keep walking down the hall to see a white light like being. My instincts tell me to run but I suddenly get comforted by the light's presence. ' Maybe it was this the whole time that comforted me in here. I look and see creepy hands stretch out to grab me. I shook the comforting thought out and run down the dark hall way. I start to see a longer hall way and the ground starts to shake

" **Jaden Look out" **I hear a voice that is similar to mine call out. I slide to a stop but I still fall over and bounce off the wall . I grip to the edge and lift myself up. I look at the predicament that I am currently in. Three dark people and the light. I start edging towards the light. **" Jaden stop don't let them win." I hear the same voice command me."** I turn around to see Jer,Alexis,and Me? I look at the strange people. Then I see me stick a hand out. **" Here take my hand I will lead you safety." ** He says genuinely . I look at the guy and he had a kind smile. 'I still don't trust him'. **"Jaden we aren't here to trick you we are hear to help you." The specter says still hand out.**

" Jaden take his hand." I ear a familiar voice call out. I look around and try to say something to Jer. " You can't speak because of the light, take his hand he will lead you to the real light." I hear him say. I shake my head and walk closer towards the light till I'm back pressed against it. Jer looks hurt and the other two people try to comfort him. He storms towards me and rips something off my neck. Right after that I am sucked the light but not before I heard a conversation.

" Why did you rip that from his neck what is it?"

" The only card that can destroy us and the light can't have it."


	2. AlexisVsJaden: Sartorious Wants Jeremiah

Jaden welcome to the white dorm

" Hello Jaden." Sartorius greeted me.

"Hello master." I responded a icy grin etched on my face. Sartorius glared at me and my smile went down. " What?" I asked scared.

" You look like someone who had taken down the light." He says. I nod and fix my smile and he grins back. " I need you to take down your brother Jaden he is one of the stronger duelist."

"Yes Master." I responded. I walked to the lame-o-dorm. I growled and I wanted to knock that dorm down. I looked and saw him in a disgusting black tailcoat. I growled and he looked up and flinched at my new coat. He said he wouldn't care if my beliefs changed whats wrong with this. He walked into my old dorm room and he played flogging molly rebels of the sacred heart:Now I`m aimin' for heaven

But probably wind up down in hell

Where upon this alter I will hang my guilt ridden head

But it`s time I`ll take before I begin

Three sheets to the wind, Three sheets to the wind

Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be

Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

I said no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

Terrified of the open road

Yeah, where it leads ya never know

But rest assured he`ll be on you back

Yeah, the Holy Ghost through his tongues in black

As the band dog howls and the young girl cries

The blessed virgin in her proud dad`s eye

The albatross hangin' round your neck

Is the cross you bare for your sins he bleeds

Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be

Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

Genuflect all you refugees who fled the land

Now on guilt you kneel

And say a prayer for those left behind

From beyond the pale to the Northern sky

So you saved your shillins and your last six pence

Cause in God`s name they built a barbed wire fence

Be glad you sailed for a better day

But don`t forget there`ll be hell to pay

Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be

Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

I said no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

Resurrection no protection all things life must be

Ah no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

Now bless me father for I have sinned

But it`s the same old story again and again and again

Ah well, such is the bread of an everyday life

From mornin' to noon to this shadowless-night

Rebels are we, though heavy our hearts shall always be

Ah, no ball or chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

I said no ball or at my chain no prison shall keep

We`re the rebels of the sacred heart

I glared at that dorm. It was a very different song that made me mad. I look down to see that my phoenix card is no longer around my neck I glared at the dorm in what he ripped off my neck.

" Hey Jay" Lex greeted me smiling. I scoffed and glared at her.

"What do you want non-believer." I barked. Alexis glared at me.

" I challenge you to a duel Jaden" She yells. I roll my eyes.

Jaden 8000 Alexis 8000

**Alright I am going first.**She yells.**First I summon Sulfur giant in attack mode ( Atk:2000 Def:0) While other monsters on opponents field this card can be the only target. Now I activate the spell Lava castle (field Spell) Increase all fire elements on the field Sulfur Giant (ATK: 2300 Def:0) I End. **

_I have Glow knight, Illumination king, Aura shield(equip trap), Beam Castle,scintillate sword(Equip spell),gleam Prince. _**I Summon Illumination King(Atk: 2000 Def:2500) Get to summon Illumination pawn each turn.I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn.**

**Alright my go. I summon Heat Dragon in attack(Atk:1800 Def: 2000) normal. I now activate the equip spell heat blast. It doubles it attack. Heat Dragon (Atk:4200 Def: 1500) I attack**. Not so Fast. I call out. I activate my aura shield which doubles my kings attack for a turn and my scintillate sword which gives it 500 more attack (Atk:4500 Def:1000) **Fine I end my turn with 2 face downs.**

Alexis 7700 Jaden 8000

_My Go I think to my self._** I summon My Glow knight (Atk:1500 Def:3000) Effect: You can summon a light monster as long its normal. My Gleam Prince arrives ( Attack : 1200 Def:2300) I now attack **. I activate my negate attack, She calls.**Fine one card face down. **

**My go I summon my dragon back and attack and end with 1 face down.**

Alexis:7700 Jaden: 5400

**My go I call out my Dazzle king dragon in attack (Atk:3000 Def 530) I can summon as long as I have a card stronger than yours with out sacrificing. Now enemy Explosion. **I activate my seven tools of a bandit. She calls**. Fine I attack and set two cards.**

Jaden:5400 Alexis: 5500

"Alexis You Can't win Surrender and come to the glorious light and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams." I shout offering to spare her ego. She growls at me. I looked at her and looked at my hand as her growl got deeper. I always thought she looks cute when she got mad. Maybe I will ask her out if when I win this duel.

Next Part 2 Jaden VS Alexis. The outcome could change with a single draw


	3. Alexis's loss and Jaden's Revelation

**Its over Alexis I called. I summon Glow Knight #2 same as Glow Knight. Now mystic wok and both my rings of destruction to finish you off. **

Jaden: 1400 Alexis: 0

"Welcome to the Light." I greeted. I smiled at her and picked her up. She nuzzled into my chest and I smiled."Rest if your tired." I said smiling. She kissed my cheek and I kept walking onward to sartorius. I looked at her sleeping form and carried her to her dorm for the night. I pull her into herbed and she smiles. I hear her whisper and I smile and crawl in on request from her. She smiles and nuzzles into my neck and falls back asleep. I close my eyes and have a hard time sleeping.

Dream sequence

" _**Jaden." A voice calls put to me. I look around to see the dark lord dark phoenix and the guy that looks like me. **_

" _**Who are you," I ask scared out of mind.**_

" _**Im the incarnation of your self one of the two kings ." He says calmly.**_

" _**Who and what king" I Ask. He smiles and points to the helmet on his head.**_

" _**The one who took the light down." He responds. I look at him and he smiles. Just remember this song as your walking down the hall ways**_

_**You know I like my chicken fried**_

_**A cold beer on a Friday night**_

_**A pair of jeans that fit just right**_

_**And the radio up**_

_**Well, I was raised up**_

_**Beneath the shade of a Georgia pine**_

_**And that?s home you know**_

_**Sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine**_

_**Where the peaches grow**_

_**And my house it?s not much to talk about**_

_**But it?s filled with love**_

_**That?s grown in southern ground**_

_**And a little bit of chicken fried**_

_**Cold beer on a Friday night**_

_**A pair of jeans that fit just right**_

_**And the radio up**_

_**Well, I?ve seen the sunrise**_

_**See the love in my woman?s eyes**_

_**Feel the touch of a precious child**_

_**And know a mother?s love**_

_**It's funny how it?s the little things in life**_

_**That mean the most**_

_**Not where you live or what you drive**_

_**Or the price tag on your clothes**_

_**There?s no dollar sign on a piece of mind**_

_**This I?ve come to know**_

_**So if you agree, have a drink with me**_

_**Raise your glasses for a toast**_

_**To a little bit of chicken fried**_

_**Cold beer on a Friday night**_

_**A pair of jeans that fit just right**_

_**And the radio up**_

_**Well, I?ve seen the sunrise**_

_**See the love in my woman?s eyes**_

_**Feel the touch of a precious child**_

_**And know a mother?s love**_

_**I thank God for my life**_

_**And for the stars and stripes**_

_**May freedom forever fly**_

_**Let it ring**_

_**Salute the ones who died**_

_**The ones that give their lives**_

_**So we don?t have to sacrifice**_

_**All the things we love**_

_**Like our chicken fried**_

_**And cold beer on a Friday night**_

_**A pair of jeans that fit just right**_

_**And the radio up**_

_**Well, I?ve seen the sunrise**_

_**See the love in my woman?s eyes**_

_**Feel the touch of a precious child**_

_**And know a mother?s love**_

_**Yes, a little chicken fried**_

_**Cold beer on a Friday night**_

_**A pair of jeans that fit just right**_

_**And the radio up**_

_**Well, I?ve seen the sunrise**_

_**See the love in my woman?s eyes**_

_**Feel the touch of a precious child**_

_**And know a mother?s love**_

"_**What?" I ask. **_

" _**It will keep your sanity while your awake." he responds.**_

_End Dream Sequence _

"Morning Jaden." Alexis Greets. I smile at her and nuzzle her head and fall back asleep. I awake to see Alexis hasn't even tried to move from this spot. I shook her arm and she shook her head. I smiled and thought of that song and looked at alexis. Someday it will help me keep away from this Damned light.I look in shock at the mirror to see the old me and alexis. They were both glaring and I just shot a glare back the reflection they walk away. _Uggh I need a aspirin I thought to myself. _


	4. Jaden's Challenge and Freedom

I awoke from my slumber to have alexis looking up at me.

"Yeah ?" I asks tiredly. She smiles at me and rolls her eyes. I give her a confused look. I groaned as I pull away. _Bathroom._I wander into her bathroom and use it to have alexis glomp me when I get out. " What?" I ask.

" Make me breakfast." She says demandingly. I shake my head and she pouts cutely. I can never stand it. I sigh and I walk into her kitchen after hearing her give a silent yes. I find materials. _Hmm what to make._ I decide to make the triple sugar pancake house. After an hour of alexis complaining that she is hungry I decided to end it.

" If you don't stop I will just eat it myself." I say. She looks at me shocked. I smile in victory and continue in peace. After another hour I carry the finished food. She looks at me and then down at the plate. I smile at the shocked look on her eyes. " Yeah I took culinary classes from Jer while he taught them." I say. I hand her the plate and head towards the kitchen to fix myself some sausages and bacon. I grab my finished breakfast and start the coffee maker and start watching t.v. I finish breakfast and drink some coffee.

" Alexis." I hear a soft voice come from outside of the door. I open it to greet Mrs. Fontaine. " Oh good morning Jaden mind explaining why your here." She asks. I smile politely.

" Sorry she wanted me to stay the night because she was tired and she didn't want anyone trying anything funny while she is in this weak like state." I say looking at Mrs. smiles and nods. Perfect timing because lex decided to tackle me into the door and that would have produced a awkward situation. " Yeah?" I ask. She looks at me and pokes me. I roll my eyes and walk away.

" Jay will you make me coffee?" She asks pouting. I just roll my eyes and head into the kitchen. I pour the coffee. I feel a pair of lips on my neck. "Thanks." She says. I roll my eyes and head out into the living room. _Hmm 5 dead. _I hear a banging at the door. I groan and walk to it.

" What." I bark. I see three obelisk boys at the door followed by three obelisk girls.

" We came to talk to alexis slacker where is she." The boys snap.

" Hi Jaden." Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair say smiling.

" Hey girls, what do you have to do with alexis." I ask the jack-asses. Alexis chose then to hop on my back. "oomph." I say trying to not fall over. I could hear Mindy, Jasmine and Blair giggling. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the guys.

" Why are you here slacker." The top obelisk says. I roll my eyes.

" Duel me and you'll find out." I respond. I watch the three girls pull alexis out of the dorm. I walk the other way.

The Duel ended with me being the victor. Alexis greeted me with kiss on the lips. We both pull away blushing and Blair, Mindy and Jasmine squealing like little girls. I noticed the white outfits and looked at alexis. " I keeping my red jacket." I say looking at her seriously. She cocks a brow at me. " It was a gift from an old friend who I haven't seen in a while." I say. She rolls her eyes at me and we walk back to the dorm. I groan and lay down on the couch. " Nothing is on." I complain to no-one.

" Change it to the history channel I heard there is supposed to be something good on." Alexis says to me. I look at her and switch it to the history channel. It was on the supreme king and queen. I look at the screen in shock as the two that were there looked so familiar that it shocked me. Alexis looked at me in shock as my eyes were glued to the screen. She leans down and kisses me on the lips. I look at her and attempt a smile. I turn back to the screen and text Jer. _Who are the supreme kings and queens - Jaden._ I impatiently waited for a response. _Lol wouldn't you love to know- Jer P.S Leave the society I will tell._ I growl at the text and left Alexis. " I will be back in a few hours." I say walking off.

A few hours later.

" Where did you go Jay?" Alexis asks me. I look at her and smile.

" We have the entire blue dorm on our team. She looks at me in shock and in surprise. I looked at her " It would have been faster if I had better cards." I say. She pulls me into another kiss and I snuggle into her arms and yawn. "night." I manage to get out . I pass out. I was having a wonderful dream. I was in a place with a large lake and a waterfall.

"_**You like it here." I hear the man ask. I flick around to see him smiling and walking towards the water. I nod and follow him to the lake. He smiles at me. I smile back but that turns quickly to shock as I felt him push me into the lake. I glare at him while he chuckles. " Whats up Mr. Grumpy gills." He teases. I roll my eyes and dive underwater and start digging under him to sneak attack. I roll through my tunnel after I got a couple gasps of air from digging and I finish the tunnel and push the man into the lake. He glares at me and I fill up my tunnel hole. He starts chasing me around the lake. I start laughing and keep running. " You little shit." He growls. I laugh harder. I try not to fall over while laughing. He keeps growling and he finally tackles me down. I keep giggling. **_

" _**Who are you?" I ask after I was done laughing.**_

" _**I am the supreme king Judai." He responds lightly. I look at him in shock and point to myself. " Yes that makes you the supreme king too right under your brother much like I am." He responds. I slap my head and feel bad about what happened to lex. " Asuka can talk some sense into that girl because they are the same person." He says with a smile. **_

" _**What happened." I ask. He shrugs and starts crushing the acorn he had in his hand. I look at him. " How do I keep this secret from alexis?" I question. He looks at me.**_

" _**Remember what you said as a society member and try not to do anything crazy remember the song to help you keep in tune and not let the truth come out. But let Jeremiah know." I nod.**_

" _**Thank you Judai." I say smiling. He smiles back to me. **_

" _**Good luck Jaden." He responds back. I watch as the world around us turns black. **_

" Good morning." Alexis greets me with a kiss on the lips.

" Hey I need to go out for a while I will be back. She pouts but nods. I walk out of the room. _Now to go talk to jer about this damned predicament_


	5. Judai's Journal entries one and two

" Jeremiah." I yelled as I banged on the slifer dorm. I heard a groan and Jer open the door.

" Can I help you its five in the bloody morning." He asks grumpily. I glare at him. I push him into the room. " Seriously whats up Jaden." He asks again. I look at him.

" I want that phoenix card back." I demanded. He glares at me and I glared back. He handed the Phoenix card back I smiled. He smiled back.

" If you were under the influence of the light you would have been shocked." He said. I looked at him in shock. He hands me a journal. I open it to read the journal entry.

_Entry one: Its been about a month since my brother had fled from our fathers wrath. I don't blame the poor guy. Trying to force him to get married to someone he barely knows. He only told me that he was fleeing. I told my parents that I had no clue where he had gone or what he had done. They seemed to buy it. But now they want me to marry to some random girl. Taking someones freedom of choice. I had run to my close friend Asuka. She told me that she is also be forced to be married. I kept her close as she kept crying. She snuggled into my chest. I felt sorry for her. I told her I had found a way to get ahold of my brother. I would help her and pretend like I knew nothing. She told me that I had to come along if she was leaving. Later I had grabbed Asuka and my brother helped us flee from this retched fate. I kept Asuka closer to me as if she could vanish at any moment. She snuggled and finally fell asleep. My brother looked at me in worry and shock. But then it turns to a devilish grin. I growl softly at him to roll his eyes. He smiles at me and start going slower. I slow down and hear a grunt. I look down to see half of Asuka hanging on the side of the horse. I smile and blush while pulling her body back on to the saddle in-order to keep her safe. I hear him chuckle and pat his horse gently. At first I thought he was just jealous that I have a crush while he doesn't. Well I was proven wrong. He greeted a girl and kissed her on the lips. My jaw just dropped about a hundred feet. He has a girlfriend?. He smiled at me and point to asuka. I glare at him and all he does smiles. I roll my eyes and rock Asuka's arm. She mumbles something about being to comfortable and make me carry her inside the house. I glare at her sleeping body. I smile thought and carry her into the room. She wakes up and tells me to lay down with her. I blush but lye down next to her. She smiles and cuddles into my arms. I kiss her forehead and comfortably shift in a position as I am writing this. Good night to who ever is reading this._

_Hmm Wonder what happens next I thought to myself_

_Entry 2: I awoke to see Asuka had switched around in her sleep and know her face was literally was inches away from mine. I blush a deep red and I snuggle my face in her hair and fell back asleep. I hear my brother and that girl talk from the hall way. I hear him mention the fact he saw us cuddling. I glare at the door. I smiled as I heard her say she thought it was cute. He agreed he just likes annoying me. I smile and kiss Asuka on the lips. She looks at me and blushes and hides in my shirt. I giggle and pulled her closer to me. I laugh as she looked at me with a scowl. She glares at me and playfully shoves me onto the floor. I growl at her and tackle her on the bed. She giggles and starts rolling on the bed. We roll around on the bed laughing playfully to have been interrupted by that girls servant. Sorry but master Jeremaia and mistress Roozu request your presence in the dining hall. I roll my eyes and get off Asuka. I looked at the couple at the end of the table. Jeremaia smiled at me and looks at the seats next to them. I look at both of them. Jeremaia cocked a brow. He asked did we interrupt something. I nodded and Asuka just blushed. He smiles at her. I know nothing wrong went on jeez, He says playfully making her blush go away and steaming anger come out. Idiot she yelled at him before chasing him around the table. I look at Roozu to see she's laughing and trying hard not to fall over. I look at Jeremaia to see him laughing his head off along with Asuka. Pretty soon there were four loud clunks and we were all on the ground laughing. After a while I wanted to get up but only to fall back down on the ground to be laughing hard enough to start crying. We all looked at each other. Why did we even start to laugh. We smiled at the whole incident. Me and Asuka went horse riding for the rest of the day. We had gone swimming in the lake not to far. We had swam in the water for awhile before we had fallen asleep outside of the lake. I had her in my grip as she had fallen asleep. When I woke up I saw her snuggling into my chest. I smiled and kissed her on the lips again. She smiled and responds by kissing me back. I kept her closer. She smiles and holds me tighter. I smile and keep her close as I fall back asleep. She had already fallen asleep before me. I smile and carried her back into the building. Jeremaia and Roozu smile and follow us to help me open doors on the way to Mine and Asuka's bed room. I hear a playful night come from my brothers mouth before he closes the door behind him and I look down to the sleeping girl below me. I nudge her awake and she pouts and pulls me down closer. She gives me a kiss goodnight and falls back asleep. I back to getting comfy while writing in here_


End file.
